dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Teresa Mejía
this character is role-played by 000999x. |} |-| appearance= her FC is model Mariana Santana. Though not one to often bring intentional attention to herself, Mary has a tendency to stick out in a crowd. Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that she's something of a giant among fourth years, standing at 5'8 (and even taller when clad in her uniform, sporting those buckled-shoes with chunky heels), or maybe it's due to her ever present, apathetic glower that she can't seem to help. If she tried to smile, it would fall short of reaching her dark, round eyes so she tends not to bother. Her voice is soft enough that it doesn't intimidate people when she speaks, so she'll often speak politely if she cares enough to give a good impression. Which is... rare. Mary takes after her mother mainly when it comes to her appearance, besides her hair, even sharing her two facial moles. Mary's straight, dark brown hair, which comes from her father, is often pulled back in a bun or ponytail, depending on how late to class she is. Never can she be seen with her hair down, as she even sleeps with it up. God knows why. Her moles fall on the right half of her face, just below the cheek and between her brows. Speaking of brows, Mary's are her lifeblood. She tends to them as though they were her own child. While Mary's not one for cosmetics, she's makes the exception for the upkeep of her brows and will often have her mother send her Vaseline and brow gels. She draws her confidence from them. |-| personality= Upon first impression, Mary can come across as... intense, to say the least. When seen from across the room, she can often be mistaken as someone more personable, immersed in the teeny-tiny, little world that is her limited circle of pals, laughing and chatting it up. When approached by a stranger, however, it is not unusual for her to turn somewhat reserved, or even hostile, towards someone who she is not entirely comfortable with, especially those older than her, as she tends to have a bad reputation with figures of authority. It's not too far-fetched to be comparing her to a guard dog when it comes to protecting those close to her, or even herself; she's just about as quick to bite like one when challenged. Actually, it's not uncommon for her to be picking arguments, or even brawls, with those she disagrees with. While it's considerably difficult to make a good first impression with her, as her temper easily gets the better of her and she is easily set off by those who don't have the patience to put up with her antics, she rewards those who manage with the gift of her loyalty and devotion. Something of a pessimist, she tends to take on the world with a grain of salt, always expecting the worst. While most reassure her she's just being paranoid and not living life to the fullest, her hunches tend to save her and those around her when it counts. Still, they also tend to get her into a number of problems, mainly due to her recklessness and rashness and her sticking her nose in places it doesn't belong. |-| history= Maria's parents, José and Raniya, were both new college graduates and foreigners to Europe when they met each other at a popular pub in Wales. Almost instantly, they felt a connection and it was within only two years that they were looking for new jobs, along as an apartment and carrying their only child. Within the year that Mary was born, they moved to a nice, little place in Berkshire to raise their perfectly regular daughter. Like most infantile magic users, Mary's had her fair share of incidences suggesting to her abilities since her first couple years of life, from the usual unusually fast hair growth to minor psychokinesis and everything in between, but nothing that really aroused any suspicion in her overly regular parents. Anything that was worth calling a major incident only ever happened in Mary's primary school, or anywhere else away from home, and was only ever told to her parents via a phone-call home. Because of this, it wasn't until a special messenger showed up, when Mary turned of age, that they were introduced to what had been around them all along: the wizarding world. And even then, they were initial skeptical, but thankfully open-minded enough after several trips into this new world that their concerns over sending their only child to a boarding school that'd been advertised as tuition-free; pardon them for thinking it rather shoddy, initially. After having been painstakingly regular all her life and then learning the origins of her inexplicable gifts (turns out there was, unsurprisingly, a wizard in the family), Mary fell in love with the new magical world she'd been introduced to. Even now, well within her fourth year, she is amazed by everything around her, always seen with her chin tilted up at all the things on her walks to and from class; though not as awfully as she had her first year, a part of her still fears there will be a morning where she wakes up, not snug in her canopy bed, but, rather, by her mother calling her to wake before she misses her bus and find that Hogwarts had been something she'd made up. Though, this awe she harbours for the wizarding world doesn't come across when she often abuses her magical abilities and, admittedly, neglects her schoolwork. |-| relations= n/a |-| possession= Besides the occasional accessory on her person, books and other school-related things, Mary doesn't have much to her person. What she does have, however, can be found here. |-| skills & spells= Though she's only a letter away from flunking the better half of her classes, Mary tends to excel in what interests her, namely the Care of Magical Creatures. |-| talk bubble= Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Right Handed Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Spanish Category:July Birthday Category:000999x Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Large Patronus Category:Born in England